


[Podfic] Black is the Colour

by Devidlg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/pseuds/Devidlg
Summary: “Here, taste this,” Darcy says, holding up a fork filled to the brim with some weird salad. He looks dubiously at it, getting some childish glee from the way she rolls her eyes at him. “Taste!” She urges, and he does, simply because she said so.---A non-angsty story of how Darcy and Bucky fall in love, told from the perspective of Bucky.





	[Podfic] Black is the Colour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Black is the Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018014) by [TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper). 



> I would like to give a HUGE thank you to [annapods](http://archiveofourown.org/users/annapods/pseuds/annapods) who is a goddess among men for guiding me through getting this posted. AND making the BEAUTIFUL cover art. Seriously y'all. GODDESS.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mvqews2mcmua85x/Black%20is%20the%20Color%20full.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming and download)_

**Text:** [Black is the Colour](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5018014)

 **Author:** [TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper)

 **Reader:** [Devidlg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg)

 **Length:** 16:01

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic! WOO! I'm dedicating this to my very best internet friend Joy. Joy, you are like, the absolute best. I'm only publishing fic because you gave me the kick in the pants I needed to do so. (This is also a Christmas present because I am a garbage person who still hasn't put your present in the mail.) Love ya Joy! <3 <3 <3


End file.
